


Solo Después de Tí - WangXian - MDZS

by HeartlessBom



Category: LiuChao, Mo Dao Zu Shi, NieCest - Fandom, NieYao - Fandom, SongXiao - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom, xiyao - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessBom/pseuds/HeartlessBom
Summary: Wei SiZhui es un pequeño cachorro que acude al Hospital Gusu Lan con regularidad, pues tiene problemas del corazón.Lo cuidan los amigos de su padre: Wen Ning y Wen Qing, quienes trabajan en el famoso hospital, pero lo que realmente le animaba a cada tratamiento y chequeo era el doctor que tenía.-GeGe bonito... ¿Te parezco una molestia?-¿Por qué preguntas eso A-Yuan?- Mi A-Die es el Omega más hermoso que existe y siempre tiene una sonrisa. DieDie me cuida mucho, aunque me hace llamarlo GeGe solo para no sentirse tan grande... No lo entiendo, pero dice que es mejor que la gente no sepa que A-Yuan es hijo suyo... DieDie llora mucho... Aún cuando piensa que A-Yuan es pequeño, sé que siempre escucha como las mamás o papás que lo miran conmigo, saben que huelo como él y siente que me hace daño. Entonces... Pensé que mi DieDie estaría mejor si el GeGe bonito ya no me cura y mejor deja que me enferme.Eso le terminó por partir el corazón a Lan WangJi.Ese niño hablaba de morir con tal de que su A-Die no llorase por ser un padre soltero, un Omega soltero.
Relationships: LiuChao - Relationship, NieYao - Relationship, Niecest - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship, ningyu, xiyao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Prólogo: Antes de Ti…

**Author's Note:**

> Para este fanfic en especial, he tenido la suerte de que varios artistas me presten su arte para ciertas escenas o para explicar un poco lo que trato de hacer, comenzando con @eledsart, que nos brindó su apoyo para poder usar su arte en nuestra portada.  
> Por favor, síganla en Twittter y en Tumblr porque ella es increíble.

**\- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

**Solo Después de Tí**

**Por. Bom sin corazón**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío - créditos a su autor Twitter: @eledsart]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prólogo: Antes de Ti…**

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

Era el Director del Hospital Gusu Lan ubicado en Shanghái. También era Cirujano Jefe de Pediatría, especializado en Cardiología. Sí, un Alfa dominante en toda regla. Encaminado Siempre a ayudar a los que mas necesitan y dando planes de apoyo social a personas de escasos recursos aún cuando eran de los hospitales más costosos del país. Gusu Lan siempre sería humanitaria y ese era su lema de vida.

Aunque, en realidad era demasiado trabajo para un solo doctor promedio de treinta años pero, lo común para alguien de la prominente familia Gusu Lan. Como segundo heredero de tan prominente Clan se había visto en situaciones para nada agradables, aunque al menos sabía que su hermano Lan XiChen estaba de visita y eso era precisamente por la sobre carga de trabajo que se exigía sí mismo (Y porque próximamente se ampliaría el hospital y una nueva sección sería abierta en Oncología bajo la dirección de Lan XiChen).

Aunque era sincero: todo eso, tanto en lo personal como en el ámbito laboral era debido a otras situaciones dadas en su juventud pero no lo más importante en este preciso momento. Claro que no, eso lo era un pequeño cachorro con pijama de conejo que había llegado a su chequeo mensual, debido a que tenía un problema de Bradicardia. Tenía unos meses que sin la intensión, ese niño se había vuelto lo más cercano a un amigo y era el motivo para llegar vivo al fin de mes.

Era increíble aun sí ese niño no pareciera tener ni un signo de ser delicado de salud porque siempre sonreía, no paraba de hablar, se dejaba revisar sin tener miedo y precisamente le gustaba mucho platicar con él... Aunque era muy extraño que el Director Lan atendiera personalmente, pero este era un favor a una de sus mejores colegas. Desde que le habían dejado el título de Director, había dejado de atender pacientes. Pero este niño era especial.

—Y así, es como mi DieDie me lleva a pasear siempre que me siento triste— Ese pequeño era tan lindo. Era imposible el no sentir cariño hacia este cuando siempre iba vestido con ropa que simulaba orejas de conejos, gatos u ositos. Pero sobre todo: esos ojos de un color entre grisáceo y avellana. Era realmente un color muy curioso. Sin mencionar claro que tenía una piel muy clara, casi de un bonito color rosado, y un cabello negro y algo rizado.

—Mmn— Por alguna razón, le gustaba mucho el aroma que tenía el pequeño. Era vergonzoso, pero era la verdadera razón por la que aceptó atenderlo desde un principio: un sutil aroma a lotos, toques de rosas y un ligero aroma a miel y leche. Estos últimos como el toque en los cachorros tan característico, pero el aroma a rosas era un contraste dulzón.

—GeGe bonito... ¿Te parezco una molestia? — Eso descolocó un poco al Alfa, que tan cálido se sentía cada que veía a ese pequeño. De pronto el aroma de la leche se hizo algo pesado, notando el como se aguaban un poco esos grandes ojos.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso A-Yuan? — Sabía que no tenía que hacer aquello, pero le fue inevitable el no soltar algunas feromonas para que no sintiera tristeza… El pequeño no sabía exactamente a qué olía el mayor, pero le gustaba mucho acercarse y sentir su largo cabello encima suyo.

—Mmn... El Gege bonito huele muy bien...— Y por cosas así era que no tenía que hacer aquello: el pequeño se había sentado junto a él, de la misma forma recta que hacía el mayor. Pero lo hacía mientras buscaba que su cabeza acariciara parte de su torso, buscando más bien mimos de ese doctor que era tan amable. Ronronear no era algo que pudiera evitar y mas cuando se sentía tan protegido de lo ajeno.

—Lamento si tus papás se molestan por esto… No quiero verte triste— Entendería que el pequeño lo vería normal y no había nada a mal pensar, pero uno nunca sabía... Lo maliciosa que podía ser la gente.

—DieDie me ha dicho que huelo bien después de venir a revisión... No le he dicho que me atiende Gege bonito. Solo digo que A-Qing JieJie o A-Ning GeGe son los que me cuidan— Lo decía en voz baja, como si le contara algún secreto.

—Pero no está bien mentir A-Yuan— Lo decía con voz queda, pero lo decía determinado a que el pequeño no se metiera en problemas.

—No miento... Solo no hago que DieDie se preocupe— ¿Preocuparse exactamente de qué?

—¿Y tu Madre no dice nada? — Quizá su padre era muy sobre protector por lo de su salud.

—A-Yuan solo tiene a DieDie… Y no solemos hablar de nadie más— Lo decía como si no fuera raro, pero sabía que el pequeño no era tonto.

—¿Tu A-Die es Omega? — Estaba inmiscuyéndose en la vida de su pequeño paciente pero, bueno en realidad sus colegas y el niño son los que habían entrado en su vida.

—Mmn... A-Yuan se porta bien porque DieDie trabaja todo el día. Tanto para tener para medicinas de A-Yuan, como para mi comida, mi escuela y cuando debe trabajar más tiempo, siempre me quedo con A-Ning GeGe— En ese medio año que tenía atendiendo a ese pequeño, era cierto que no había visto a sus padres. Y ahora entendía solo contaba con uno. Siempre iba y venía con los hermanos Wen. —Pero DieDie no es malo. Es muy bueno, es el Omega más hermoso que existe y siempre tiene una sonrisa. DieDie me cuida mucho, aunque me hace llamarlo GeGe solo para no sentirse tan grande… No lo entiendo, pero dice que es mejor que la gente no sepa que A-Yuan es hijo suyo.— El pequeño de pronto tenía un aroma aún peor, donde las flores olían marchitas y la miel ahora tenía un aroma a vinagre —DieDie llora mucho… Aún cuando piensa que A-Yuan es pequeño, sé que siempre escucha como las mamás o papás lo miran conmigo y saben que huelo como él, siente que me hace daño. Entonces… Pensé que mi DieDie sería mejor si el GeGe bonito ya no me cura y mejor deja que me enferme— Eso le terminó por partir el corazón a Lan WangJi. Ese niño hablaba de morir con tal de que su A-Die no llorase por ser un padre soltero, un Omega soltero. Si era preocupante la situación de salud del pequeño, lo escandaloso ante la sociedad de que ese pequeño no tuviera un Alfa en casa era lo peor de todo… Entendía al Omega.

—¿Quieres mucho a tu DieDie? —

—Si... Pero también te quiero a ti Gege. ¿No te gustaría ayudarme a que mi DieDie ya no llore? ¿Me dejarás enfermarme para que ya no llore? — Lan WangJi no podía con aquellas palabras. El pequeño de verdad consideraba… No podía decirlo.

—... Yo también te quiero A-Yuan, y creo que tu A-Die moriría de tristeza si te dejara enfermar… Tu A-Die te ama tanto que hace tanto por ti…—

—Entonces ¿No soy una molestia para mi DieDie? —

—Nunca lo serías… No lo pienses… Tu A-Die te ama— Se sentía fatal diciendo cosas que no sabía, pues no podía realmente saber la situación que tenían pero: Gusu Lan no era nada económico, la ayuda social era para personas mayores, familias de escasos recursos pero… Sabía que había una horrible jerarquía sobre los derechos Omega. Y entre ellos concebir sin matrimonio era casi una herejía.

El pediatra se quedó con el pequeño cachorro bastante buen rato. Se dio el lujo de cancelar una pequeña junta solo porque tenía curiosidad de cómo era el Omega que había criado a tan bonito y adorable cachorro... Pero aún más interesado en saber qué clase de vida tenían si todo el día trabajaba y aún así tenía tiempo para hacer todo lo que A-Yuan le contaba. Era como si prácticamente no viviera por el niño. O no pudiera vivir más allá de él.

Era extraño, su hermano tenía a su pequeño niño Jing Yi, pero ni siquiera con él era tan afectuoso. Pero con el pequeño A-Yuan era muy diferente. Casi como si ya lo hubiera visto, aunque fuera en medio de un sueño, como si una dulce ilusión se apareciera frente a él. Agradecía a los cielos que le dieran algo de calidez después de tantos años de tristeza y sin saber nada... Años en los que contrató a detectives privados, pero nadie lograba sacar ninguna información que realmente fuera importante sobre lo que quería saber.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, y tampoco se habían presentado los chicos Wen, por lo que suponiendo que tenían algo de carga en el hospital y con temor que algo pasara con el corazón del menor si se sobre pasaba las comidas, tomó al pequeño de la mano para sacarlo de su Oficina. En un momento dado después de todo dejó el consultorio para hablar con el pequeño y dejarle hacer y jugar con algunos crayones de colores.

—A-Yuan ¿Quieres ir a comer algo rico? — No sabía realmente como era su calidad de vida, pero al menos el pequeño pareciera estar bastante bien alimentado. Pero no por eso lo iba a dejar sin comer.

—P-Pero GeGe bonito, aún no viene mi DieDie y si no me ven ni A-Ning ni A-Qing puede asustarse y DieDie se alarmaría y no quiero que se ponga a llorar— Y curiosamente el cachorro era quien pareciera poner a llorar en cualquier momento. De verdad estaba pasando del límite de médico paciente, pero era imposible no hacerlo ante ese cachorro.

—Tranquilo... No puedo dejar que estés sin comer, así que le diremos a nuestro amable asistente que, si llegan por ti, me llamen y yo me encargaré de que A-Yuan esté con su A-Die, su JieJie y Gege…—

—... ¿Será algo muy rico? — Ante los ojos asombrados de su asistente personal Xiao Xin Cheng, Lan WangJi tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Tenía demasiado que no lo veía tan animado (después de todo, era su amigo desde la Universidad y la especialidad)

—Muy bien. Daozhang, te encargo por favor llamarme a mí si ocupan algo y, avisa a la Dra. Qing en cuanto termine que llevaré al pequeño a comer algo— El mencionado se había levantado para acercarse al pequeño cachorro.

—Está bien Director Lan— Era curioso como Lan WangJi tenía un asistente personal Omega, muchas habladurías podrían surgir, pero era algo que le tenía sin cuidado. Después de todo, su abogado era el amor secreto de este… Y le daba gracia que Song Lan (mejor llamado Zichen por él) aún siendo un Alfa tan perspicaz, se llegaba a poner celoso cuando Daozhang se quedaba más tiempo de su turno. Era increíble como ninguno se declaraba al otro.

—El Gege de sonrisa dulce también es lindo— Xin Cheng entonces se había inclinado par darle al cachorro un pequeño conejo que había visto al Director comprar (y el cual ahora se veía atrapado), pero lo había dejado en su oficina escondido… Pero supo que era para él cuando lo encontró junto a su expediente. Se arriesgaba a que le regañase -a Lan WangJi no le gustaba que la gente hablase de otras a sus espaldas- pero la enorme sonrisa de ese cachorro era vida para él.

—Mmn— Lan WangJi tenía las orejas rojas, pues sabía que lo hizo de buena fe… Quizá el podría llamar a Zichen para que sacara al otro a cenar.

—Esto es para ti A-Yuan— Xin Cheng le tendía el peluche, deleitándose con un bonito aroma y la enorme sonrisa de ese cachorro. —Vayan con cuidado. Recuerda que debes portarte bien y cuidar mucho tu corazón. —

—¿Puedo quedarme al conejito? —

—Puedes preguntarle al Director Lan. El lo compró para ti después de todo—

—GeGe bonito ¿Puedo quedármelo? — Sus ojos eran enormes mientras veían a ese peluche esponjoso.

—Mmn— El pequeño recuperó su ánimo y de esa manera Lan WangJi se tomó la confianza suficiente para alzarlo en brazos, sin tener una renuencia a su aroma por el otro, quien pareciera de verdad animado con aquello.

. . .

—Wei WuXian, definitivamente eres un tonto. No puedes seguir sobre exigiéndote de esta forma…— Aquella era Wen Qing, jefa de Ginecología, con especialidad en hematología y médico en jefe de emergencias en aquel hospital de su amigo Lan WangJi.

—Aiya… A-Qing no me trates peor de lo que me siento— Un chico de cabello negro (de momento suelto al estar en la camilla del hospital) piel peligrosamente pálida, ojeras profundas y un color violáceo en los ojos estaba compadeciéndose ante el trato de la Omega.

—Hermana, no trates así al Joven Wei. Suficiente con que se vea y esté tan mal— Ese era Wen Ning, el hermano menor de Wen Qing y un Alfa. Él por su lado, era un excelente Oncólogo a nada de graduarse y comenzar a trabajar en la nueva área del hospital y también practicante de la especialidad de su hermana.

—Que bueno eres A-Ning… Cásate conmigo por favor— Y así se había ganado un pinchazo y un medicamento muy doloroso en el brazo por parte de la hermosa chica. Los asistentes estaban acostumbrados a aquello, pero aun así rezaban por el alma de ese joven.

—¡Nunca dejaría que A-Ning se casara con un tipo como tú! ¡Desvergonzado! —

—L-Lo siento Joven Wei…— El mencionado joven de ojos verde jade se sonrojaba a la vez que le quitaba a su hermana la intravenosa y amenguaba el dolor en el otro —Aunque sin duda es muy apuesto y mi tipo, le recuerdo que estoy comprometido—

—Eres tan lindo A-Ning… Mo XuanYu sin duda será muy feliz al tener a este bollo de canela a su lado. — Y así el rostro del joven se coloreaba tan rojo como el uniforme de su hermana

—En fin… ¿Por qué no haz estado tomando tus medicamentos? Sabes que es necesario porque tu anemia puede empeorar. — El joven médico miraba mal esos análisis y su registro.

—Tuvimos que comprar el nebulizador especial de A-Yuan hace un mes y, tuve que doblar para poder pagar el alquiler y la colegiatura de este mes…— Fue inevitable que no tosiera y se resecara su garganta. Sin duda había sido un mes muy pesado pero su pequeño había sacado excelentes notas (para un bebé de prescolar) y sin duda se esforzó por llevarlo a su restaurante favorito y comprarle un juego completo de colores… Pero no les diría cuanto requirió para eso.

—¡Idiota! - Wen Qing lo miraba feo y se ponía a su lado… Ellos habían perdido su casa posterior a que la adinerada familia principal de los Wen se alió con una familia extranjera y ellos fueron echados a la calle. Y fue entonces que se toparon con ese Omega en un bar. Casualmente este no era bar tender ni tampoco era mesero… Pero cuando encontró a la chica llorando furiosa y bastante pasada de copas, fue imposible no preguntarle el por qué… Y la respuesta fue horrible: siendo mayor que el recién conocido, no podía conseguir una planta en algún hospital por ser Omega y teniendo a su hermano menor en brazos el cual aún era estudiante -y menor a él con dos años- El de ojos violeta no pudo evitar sentir empatía por ellos, invitándoles a su camerino para habla y pensar que hacer. De esa charla solo se decidió a arrastrar con aquellos dos a su humilde, pero al menos acogedor techo. —Siempre puedes llamarnos para pedirnos algo de dinero o incluso si quieres…—

—A-Qing… No puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de ayuda les brindé entonces? — Su mirada era la de un adulto que sabía el costo de todo. Y la chica le sentía deber tanto que le hundía el corazón no ayudarle. Los asistentes se oprimían ante el aroma a menta tan concentrado.

—Tan solo deberías de aceptar venir a nuestra casa y dejar de pagar ese ridículamente caro y pequeño departamento— Ese fue Wen Ning, el cual tomaba la mano de ese que tanto adoraba como un hermano mayor, soltando leves feromonas que amenguaban las de su hermana, con un ligero olor a glaseado y canela… El joven recordaba cada día desde que lo conocieron. Los invitó a su casa sin tener mucho, y aparte con un cachorro recién nacido... Entendiendo por qué hacía lo que debía.

El mencionado departamento estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, hospital y nodriza de su cachorro y ahora darles un apoyo a esos dos chicos que, aunque uno fuera su mayor, parecían más perdidos que él... Sin nada a su favor, se las arregló para adecuar el departamento en la habitación principal dejando a la joven y a él mismo y en la habitación de invitados al Alfa. Después de todo, no estaban acostumbrados en olores y sería complicado con los celos, pero en realidad fue como si ya se hubieran conocido.

—Ustedes se esforzaron por conseguir un hogar. No puedo hacer que se preocupen de mí cuando yo soy quien se comprometió a ayudarles— Sí, también era un Omega, pero al ya tener un cachorro y haber embarnizado su cuerpo era de mucha ayuda, pues era más fácil mover algunos hilos y eso fue lo que hizo cuando ayudó a aquellos dos. Quienes ahora tenían el mismo tiempo que A-Yuan yendo a ese hospital, pero fuera de su departamento. Sí, lo habían invitado a vivir con ellos para que no pagase la cara renta y había una enorme habitación principal que habían deseado él ocupase y más teniendo en cuenta que A-Qing ahora con la planta de jefe de doctores podía darse una mayor libertad con el dinero, pero debían tanto a los préstamos de la escuela… Que casi era como si Wei WuXian solo se ahorrase el alquiler de ellos.

—Deberías considerar sacar a A-Yuan de la escuela LanLing Jin y buscar algo público— Era esa de las mejores escuelas que había en toda la ciudad, pero era la única que ayudaba con los trámites para la Nodriza, un seguro médico para el pequeño incluido en la colegiatura que cubría gastos mayores y por lo que pudo acceder sin problema gracias a A-Qing a Gusu Lan como Hospital y… Aunque no quisiera, la única manera en que podía tener contacto con su Shijie.

—Es pesado, pero es la mejor opción para A-Yuan… Sin mencionar que así mi Shijie puede verlo cuando quiera—

—En ese caso, deberías de cambiarlo a Yunmeng… Es más fina la educación y más económica y tus padres— No fue a propósito, pero el olor a lotos echándose a perder y a un olor a lilas que se marchitaban.

—¿¡Tan tarde es¡?- Wen Qing se sentía muy herida por aquello… Ese chico que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todos, pero no podía ser auxiliado por nadie. —A-Qing quítame esto… Debo llevar a A-Yuan a sus prácticas de piano y aunque lo deteste, ese pavorreal es muy bueno enseñando—

—¡Joven Wei, no puede quitarse el suero e irse! Por un día debe de descansar. - Wen Ning no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima entonces, mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba algo —Le diré a XuanYu que avise al maestro Jin ZiXuan que estás en el hospital—

—¡A-Ning no puedes hacer eso! — Pero el otro solo salió sin decir más… Olvidó que el novio de este era hermano menor del otro. Si le decía eso a ese hombre, este inevitablemente le diría a su esposa, quien era su Shijie y esta su vez le llamaría. Pero el terror era que Servicios Sociales pudiera cuestionar el porqué estaba en el hospital.

—¡Quédate quieto! ¡Lastimarás tu piel! - Pero fue algo tarde, el catéter se salió rasgando parte de la vena y haciendo que comenzara a brotar sangre en una generosa cantidad… Pésimo para alguien que padece anemia y problemas de coagulación —¡Enfermera, necesito grapas y gasas! ¡Desinfectante por favor y traigan eritropolietina! - La chica quitó el catéter y trataba de hacer que el otro no se moviera, pero era difícil… Siempre que hablaban sobre la familia del otro, terminaban así. —¡A-Ning! ¡Avisa al Director que por favor deje a A-Yuan con las nodrizas, yo iré por él!—

—¡A-Qing, mi cachorro! — El Omega se estaba viendo en peligro ante la pérdida de sangre y ahora se ponía a la defensiva… Tenían que calmarlo. Estaba perdiendo el control de su Omega interno al ver la amenaza de perder a su cachorro.

—¡Necesito anestesia ahora! —

. . .

—¿Te gustó comer en ese lugar? — Lan WangJi volvía con el pequeño cachorro en brazos. Habían regresado de una cafetería cercana donde todas las Omega que le conocían casi se infartan al ver en brazos de aquél tan apuesto Alfa, un pequeño cachorro que aunque él no se diera cuenta, se parecía mucho a él.

—Fue muy rico… Ahora ya no solo eres el GeGe Bonito… Eres el GeGe Rico— Aquello hizo que se riera el cachorro, pero al mayor le surgió la duda.

—¿Rico?— Preguntaría solo para fines académicos ante la psicología del pequeño.

—DieDie dice que un día se casará con un GeGe con dinero y así ya no tendrá que pasar tiempo lejos de A-Yuan— No creía correcto le dijera eso a su cachorro, pero por lo poco más que pudo investigar: su A-Die lo tenía en una escuela sumamente costosa; le tenía póliza de seguro aparte de la provista por la escuela ante cualquier cargo adicional, una nodriza entre semana y pagaba costosos medicamentos cada mes. Y era un Omega soltero... No, no era que no pudiera. Si no, el asqueroso sistema de gobierno que tenían hacía todo más difícil para los Omega solteros… Mucho más a uno que es papá soltero.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu A-Die… ¿Crees que tengan problemas? —

—¡GeGe Rico! - Lan WangJi se detuvo súbitamente cuando el pequeño dio ese grito cerca de su oído —¡Tu eres doctor!… Eres mi doctor… Eres un Alfa… Tienes mucho dinero… Hueles rico… ¡Y eres muy bonito…! — Todo eso fue dicho como la verdad más grande del universo.

—. . . — Sus orejas se estaban tintando de rojo ante las sinceras pero directas palabras del cachorro.

—¡Cásate con mi DieDie! — Y ahora si, Lan WangJi no tenía palabras que decir… Ese cachorro lo tenía en la palma de su mano, pero no podía decirle que sí a aquella afirmación.

—¡A-Qing, mi cachorro! — De pronto, cerca del pasillo principal se comenzaron a escuchar gritos que provenían de emergencias, y aunque no se quisiera, se notaba un Omega se sentía en peligro… Y nada estaría fuera de lo usual de no ser porque el cachorro comenzó a llorar sin explicación alguna y su aroma estaba siendo complementado con el que embargaba ese piso.

—¡Necesito anestesia ahora! — El cachorro entonces se removió de los brazos del otro, causándose un poco de daño y ante un atónito Lan WangJi (que comenzó a seguirlo) corría rumbo a aquella dirección.

—¡DieDie! - El pequeño cachorro era observado y no se diga al director tras él. Sintió algo de alivio cuando observó en una de las salas al menor de los Wen, pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo este soltó su celular y corrió a la sala. A su nariz llegó aroma de alguien asustado, alerta y preocupado. Solo eso bastó para que el pequeño cachorro bajara la velocidad, pero no se detuviera. —¡GeGe Bonito! ¡Mi DieDie me llama! ¡Está triste! — Alzó sus brazos pidiendo ser alzado y el otro no podía saber ahora que hacer… Pero solo se le ocurrió entrar con los Wen.

—¡Cálmate ya por favor! — Lan WangJi jamás había notado a la fría doctora con ese rostro preocupado… Pero lo que más le alertó y que pensó afectaría al pequeño cachorro: había una cantidad considerable de sangre en la camilla, en la ropa del paciente al que aún no podía ver y en la ropa de la doctora.

—¡Joven Wei! ¡Por favor, tranquilícese! A-Yuan está con las nodrizas y no le va a pasar nada. Tiene al mejor doctor del hospital—

—¡DieDie! — Lan WangJi no tenía que hacer nada ahí, pero ahora debía hacerse cargo del cachorro que moría de miedo, pero quería estar ahí.

—¡Director Lan! — Todos estaban asombrados de ver al director del hospital con un cachorro en manos y peor aún, verlo en medio de una crisis con un paciente que ni siquiera tenía seguro con ellos pero que era tratado a la cuenta de la doctora Wen… Todos ahí podían perder su empleo si les pedían cuentas pero el joven era tan amable y buena persona con todos, que siempre era un placer verlo.

—¡A-Yuan! - Pero todo dejó de tener sentido para Lan WangJi. Ese hombre se había quitado de encima a los dos Wen y a las dos enfermeras apenas vio al cachorro lloroso en sus brazos. No supo realmente como lo robó tan suavemente de sus brazos y sin importar la sangre que, aunque salía con menos violencia seguía siendo abundante. El pequeño refregaba su rostro en las mejillas del mayor, quien ahora tenía sus ojos en lugar de violeta, teñidos de carmesí: su instinto Omega estaba conduciendo un exhausto cuerpo y ese era un síntoma. —Mi pequeño A-Yuan perdona por no estar contigo bebé. DieDie se sintió cansado y JieJie me cuidaba— Un aroma lleno de lotos, lavanda y lilas estaba llenando al pequeño, quien se refregaba en él, temiendo por el líquido rojo del brazo de su padre, pero no queriendo que siguiera llorando… Pero alguien ahí sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le vaciara encima.

—DieDie, por favor… JieJie curarte… GeGe está asustado… A-Yuan tiene miedo… ¿Soy una molestia y ya no me quiere? —

—¡Eres mi cachorro! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!?— El otro le miraba con los orbes perdidos, sintiendo como era destruido poco a poco… Todo el mundo podía odiarlo pero, su bebé —¿¡Soy un mal A-Die contigo!?— Esos ojos estaban muy perdidos, y el Wen menor estaba muy asustado como para ayudar, pues las feromonas del otro le estaban ahogando… Lan WangJi no tuvo opción. No era el mejor momento pero su nariz y sobre todo, su corazón no le mentían.

Un aroma llenó con mayor calma el lugar: sándalo, magnolias y orquídeas… Suave y sutil se abrazaban a las lilas ya los lotos… No amenazando, solamente acercándose para relajarlo. Y funcionó. Pudo verlo dejar de temblar, y como el pequeño cachorro corría a los brazos del doctor de nuevo, atrayéndolo a ese Omega que al verlo, tenía un ceño lleno de horror, miedo, tristeza… Pero sobre todo: sorpresa.

—Wei Ying—


	2. Anhelos y Amargos Recuerdos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Solo Después de Tí**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío - créditos a su autor Twitter: @eledsart]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Anhelos y Amargos Recuerdos.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un aroma llenó con mayor calma el lugar: sándalo, magnolias y orquídeas… Suave y sutil se abrazaban a las lilas y a los lotos… No amenazando, solamente acercándose para relajarlo. Y funcionó. Pudo verlo dejar de temblar, y como el pequeño cachorro corría a los brazos del doctor de nuevo, atrayéndolo a ese Omega que al verlo, tenía un ceño lleno de horror, miedo, tristeza… Pero sobre todo: sorpresa.

—Wei Ying—

El joven Omega de cabello tan oscuro como el wengué, estaba prácticamente de rodillas frente al médico. Observaba como su cachorro había tomado la mano de aquél pulcro y refinado hombre de largos mechones de ébano y ojos tan brillantes como el oro recién pulido… Ya no sentía que los hermanos Wen lo estaban atendiendo en ese lugar, colocando las grapas, las gasas y el medicamento para la coagulación de su sangre. Sus orbes rojos estaban perdidos en como su cachorro lo había soltado solo para abrazarse a las piernas de ese desconocido.

O al menos para el cachorro.

—Por favor, mantén la calma…— Lan WangJi tomó al cachorro en sus brazos para poder acercarlo al otro, pero apenas trató de levantarlo de sus piernas el otro se arrastró de nuevo hasta el cachorro aprensándolo a su pecho, sin notar que le estaba lastimando un poco. Pudo ver entonces algunas marcas en los brazos de esa persona y pudo vislumbrar eran tatuajes y… Cortes.

—No me vas a quitar a mi cachorro— Estaba más calmado, pero lo miraba no asustado ya… Ahora lo miraba como si le tuviera algún tipo de recelo o de rencor pero su aroma, destilaba a un muelle en plena tormenta lleno de opresión.

—Lo estás lastimando— No iba a usar nunca la voz de un Alfa para hacer que alguien le obedeciera, pero no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

—Wei WuXian, por favor deja que el director Lan se lleve a A-Yuan de aquí— Wen Qing no entendía el miedo que el otro estaba haciendo crecer en aquella sala, pero todos los Alfa estaban saliendo con un malestar mayor… Wei WuXian era un Omega Dominante aún en su estado y sus feromonas eran tan potentes como las de un Alfa.

—Maestro Wei, por favor… Bas-ta— Wen Ning se había colocado una mascarilla pero, aún así sentía que el otro estaba incrementando sus feromonas…

—A-Die… M-Me a-asus-tas— El cachorro entonces como pudo, se soltó del de ojos carmesí para correr con el médico. Y eso fue suficiente…

—A-Yuan…— Y fue entones que todo se volvió negro para el Omega.

. . .

— ** _Yuan es un nombre muy hermoso… Si algún día tengo un hijo ese será su nombre_** —

Sabía que esa era su voz… Que era un recuerdo…

— ** _¿Es necesario pensar en el futuro?_** —

Sabía quién era la otra persona en ese momento, pero no quería pensarlo de más.

— ** _¿En serio es tan necesario que te vayas? ¿Porqué no simplemente te quedas aquí y tu y yo…?_** —

Sí… El rogó una vez por amor.

— ** _No hay más que decir… Tu familia no está de acuerdo y la mía está complicando las cosas… No quiero que solo por ideas románticas hagas algo que realmente no quieres_** —

Una vez nimiaron y menospreciaron su amor... Lo acusaron de hacer algo que no.

— ** _¿Tampoco crees que eso pasó? ¿¡No me crees que eso fue lo que pasó cuando me dejaste solo!?_** —

Si algo se rompió aparte de su corazón, no supo que fue…

— ** _¡No estoy diciendo eso! —_**

Intentaron hacerlo ver que fue su culpa a través de lástima.

— ** _… olvídate de mí. —_**

Nada de lo ocurrido le dolió tanto como el saber que esa persona no le creía y peor aún… Lo culpaba y lo miraba con asco. No había otra forma de explicar el porque le trataba así.

— ** _No me debes nada… No te debo nada… No quiero que me busques ni tampoco preguntes a nadie por mí—_**

**_—¡Tampoco fue mi culpa! —_ **

Sentía como las feromonas en ese momento intentaron controlarlo, tratando de hacerlo agachar la cabeza… No… NO lo iba a hacer, no al menos de haber perdido tanto por nada al parecer.

**_—¡Pero eres un estúpido Alfa, que cree soy el verdadero culpable! —_ **

Se levantó entre esas feromonas, esparciendo las propias e imponiéndose frente al otro.

— ** _¡Eres igual que todos los que juras odiar! ¡Tú nunca estuviste de mi lado! —_**

Ahora las palabras de su hermano sonaban en su cabeza, martillando y abofeteando su roto corazón, pisoteando su orgullo y terminando de destrozar lo que quedaba de su alma y su dignidad

**_—¡Tomaste lo que quisiste al sentirte incompleto y como imbécil te lo di…! ¡Ahí tengo lo que merezco por ser un maldito Omega! —_ **

Se entregó a tal punto que todo se le arrebató… Eso era el precio que pagar por un poco de felicidad.

**_—¡Wei Ying! —_ **

No. Ya no lo iba a escuchar. Podía amarle con cada fibra de su ser… Confió a esa persona su alma en brazos y su cuerpo en manos y lo único que ganó fue la decepción de esperar demasiado de un bastardo perdedor. De alguien que le dio una falsa historia de amor…

**_—¡¿Qué—_ **

Y lo que pasó después de eso fue algo que le hizo entender que era lo último que debía pasar por él… Se le arrebató tanto y se le entregó algo más…

. . .

—¡A-Yuan! — Se despertó en medio de la noche, en una cama del hospital y con el pequeño cachorro en una pequeña cuna a su lado. Se notaba el pequeño había estado llorando pero tenía un bonito peluche de conejo y una manta que se notaba caliente encima suyo. Comenzó a soltar lágrimas al ver a su pequeño asustado de su A-Die… Recordaba como se había ocultado de él detrás de ese hombre en lugar de su JieJie o su Gege. Y esa lo que le hacía tragar ácido. —L-Lo siento mucho mi bebé… No merezco ser tu padre— Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se movió en la cama, notando tenía de nuevo un catéter en el brazo y algunos puntos… Al menos estaba con su ropa. Con cuidado se lo quitó (al fin y al cabo estaba por terminar) y atando su cabello en una coleta se ponía su calzado y su cazadora. Tomó su mochila y con cuidado revisó su teléfono: eran las diez de la noche, aún podía alcanzar el metro y podía llegar a su departamento. No sabia si sería lo más apropiado, pero era posible no volviera a ese hospital… Por lo que tomó la frazada mientras envolvía a un muy cansado cachorro y salía de esa habitación con sumo silencio.

No fue difícil salir del hospital, pues era privado y raro era el que preguntaría sobre eso. Salió por la puerta principal siendo consciente de que había cámaras que lo estaban viendo… Igual no importaba mucho.

Después de todo lo ocurrido… Desaparecería de nuevo.

—¡Hermana! — Wen Ning entraba casi arrasando con la guardia de esa noche. Su hermana que apenas y había conciliado algo de sueño se despertaba con un sobresalto y los demás estaban preparados para una emergencia. —¡El Maestro Wei y A-Xian no están! —

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡Estaban ahí hace menos de quince minutos que di mi ronda! — La joven entonces tomaba un radio y comenzaba a alertar —¡Seguridad! ¡No dejen salir a nadie del hospital! ¡Revisen a cualquier persona que lleve un infante en brazos! ¡Es un paciente en gravedad! —

—¿¡Qué ocurre Dra. Wen!?— La chica que entraba era Luo QingYang, la anestesióloga de emergencias.

—¿¡Acabas de llegar!?—

—Si, hoy tengo turno nocturno—

—¿¡Viste a Wei WuXian salir del hospital!?—

—¿Salió de aquí? — La joven entonces miraba su teléfono —¡El tonto me dijo que solo había pasado por unos medicamentos y se fue! —

—¡Maldición! — Wen Qing entonces comenzó a llamar al celular de este, pero al hacerlo terminaba en el buzón. —¡No irá a su casa! ¡Wen Ning! Necesito que te quedes para…—

—¿Qué ocurre Dra. Wen Qing? — Y de nuevo, con varios cafés en mano y comida también, entraba de nuevo el director del hospital… Asombrando a todos los presentes pues conocían lo meticuloso que eran sus horarios y entre ellos estaba el dormir a las nueve en punto. —Traje esto para ustedes— Luo QingYang entonces tomaba aquello sin entender porque su jefe estaría ahí… Y menos porque llevaba una maleta con algunos posibles juguetes o mantas.

—D-Director Lan— Wen Ning no sabía que hacer… Ya habían postergado la charla sobre su amigo en el hospital pero ahora…

—Director Lan, por favor le pido permiso para retirarme. Mi conocido salió del hospital llevándose a A-Yuan y por su estado temo que algo le pueda pasar—

—. . . — El de ojos dorados entonces, sacó su teléfono y con un gesto pedía a la chica de ojos verde esperar un momento —Lan Huan… Voy a quedarme en el hospital esta noche. Mmn. No. Un paciente y requieren mi apoyo. Nada grave. Descansa. — Y todos notaban que entones el director era así incluso con su hermano.

—¿Director? — La hematóloga no sabía que pensaba ese hombre que aunque respetaba, detestaba no fuera sencillo de leer.

—Deme la dirección de esa persona—

—Director no creo…— Wen Ning estaba poniéndose impaciente y sin quererlo, estaba entrando en tensión con su jefe. Sin embargo este no le estaba prestando atención.

—No era una sugerencia. Ese niño es mi paciente y ustedes lo han confiado por alguna extraordinaria razón… Soy su responsable y como aún no hemos hablado sobre esa persona, lamentablemente soy igual de responsable por él tanto como ustedes. —

—…— La joven Omega no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero sintió de pronto como un poco más intenso aroma a orquídeas estaba cerca de ella.

—Si ustedes no me dan la información, procederé a revisar los registros del joven A-Yuan… Y tendré que denunciar con Servicios Infantiles un posible riesgo para el menor—

—¡No por favor! — Ese era Wen Ning, sacando rápidamente su teléfono y mandando la dirección de su maestro al teléfono de su jefe quien simplemente guardó su móvil.

—. . . No entiendo su situación, pero quiero que todos se queden este asunto aquí y hablaremos en la mañana—

—¡Si Director Lan! — Todos, menos la hematóloga había respondido. Se sentía impotente.

. . .

—Debemos irnos bebé— Wei WuXian estaba empacando sus cosas, haciendo unas pocas maletas (no es que tuviera mucho, pero las cosas de su hijo eran lo más valioso. —Tengo que llevar tu nebulizador, tus medicinas y… Dios, tendré que buscarte un nuevo médico. — Era un golpe a todo lo que había conseguido aquella situación, pero no podía arriesgarse a nada. Ya había pedido un taxi para llevarlo a un hotel y si aún no estaban los Wen en su casa se terminaría de llevar todo y se mudaría quizá de ciudad… Y le dolía por aquellos dos. —No importa, le diré a Shijie donde estamos cuando nos mudemos… Aunque lamento que no puedas jugar más con RuLan— Antes de seguir con las maletas, sonó el timbre. ¡Demonios! Tenía que apresurarse que el dinero no le sobraba.

Caminó hasta la puerta casi corriendo para pedirle tiempo pero casi se muere al abrir… De nuevo:

**Lan WangJi estaba frente a su puerta.**

—Wei Ying— Sus ojos ahora de nuevo violáceos se abrieron con horror, y por acto reflejo: sus feromonas se volvieron agresivas, llenando un pantano de lotos marchitos, lilas amargas y menta asfixiante, así como sus manos le llevaron a intentar cerrar la puerta pero apenas estuvo cerca de esto último, el otro detuvo con su brazo la misma y dando un empuje, ya estaba en el recibidor con el Omega siendo acorralado.

—¿¡Q-Qué quiere un doctor de Gusu Lan aquí?! ¡Fuera de mi casa! — Estaba por romper en nervios —¡No sé quién sea y mi nombre es Wei WuXian!

—…

—¡Váyase! —

—Puedes decirle al mundo lo que quieras de ti… Pero no le vas a mentir a tu destinado y menos cuando aún ahora sigues respondiendo a mí— El de ojos dorados cerró la puerta tras de sí —Y el taxi se ha retirado… Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar

—¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Lan WangJi! — No le iba a servir fingir demencia ahora…

**_“Me da miedo. Porque mientras más me miras…_ **

**_Sólo te sigo haciendo llorar._ **

**_Porque aún mi corazón lleno de cicatrices pudo acercarte a mí…_ **

**_No creo que pueda alejarme de ti.”_ **

—¡Basta! No… No digas nada — No quería recordar.

**_“Me da miedo que mientas más me alejo…_**

**_Mayor sea el miedo de que no pueda verte más._ **

**_En caso de que volviera a perder todo… En caso de intentar olvidarte..._ **

**_Sé que no podría hacerlo.”_ **

—Ya basta. Por favor para. — Esas palabras no eran unas que ese hombre le hubiera escrito.

**_“No sé realmente el porqué de mi actuar…_ **

**_Lo único que sé, es que te he de amar.”_ **

—Lan WangJi, te lo suplico— Y sí. De nuevo lo hacía.

**_“Te amo y nadie en el mundo podrá reemplazar este amor…_ **

**_Estás donde puedo alcanzar, pero no puedo tocar._ **

**_Con lágrimas cayendo, aún estaré aquí…”_ **

****

—LanZhan… Detente— Había comenzado a lagrimear frente a ese hombre aún cuando le tenía tanto rencor guardado.

—Si pudiéramos volver el tiempo… ¿Podríamos haber hecho las cosas diferentes? — ¿¡Porqué tenía que decirle aquellas palabras justo en ese momento!? ¿¡Porqué tenía que aparecer en su vida justo en ese momento!?

—LanZhan…— Sí, ahí estaba llorando pero sin bajarle la mirada en ningún momento.

—¿Habríamos podido ser felices? — Eso fue un golpe a su corazón, y sin aguantarlo le soltó una bofetada al otro… Quien no le detuvo.

—¡L-Lo…! ¡Yo… Lo-lo si-siento! — Había arañado el rostro de ese apuesto Alfa… Era poco a todo lo sucedido pero su corazón se apretó al ver que sus uñas habían rasguñado la piel de jade del otro y uno de esos cortes estaba cerca de sus ojos.

—. . . — Ahora podía sentir como las flores del otro se escondían… Como las magnolias se marchitaban, los jazmines perdían su frescura… Las orquídeas ranciaban pero sobre todo: no había rastro alguno de sándalo.

—P-Por favor… Me iré… V-Ve-te— Estaba muy nervioso… No tenía la sanidad mental para afrontar aquello y sonreírle a su cachorro cuando destruyera su vida a la mañana siguiente.

—… Cuanto más te extrañaba. Cuanto más te amaba… Más solo me sentía— ¿¡Porqué quería seguir hablando con él!? —Tengo más de cinco años soportando este anhelo. No sabes lo que es empujarte desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y no poder dejarte de querer ni un poco… Porque mientras más te he de anhelar más te he de extrañar… Aún cuando te extraño tanto y no te podía ver. — Los ojos dorados de Lan WangJi estaban fijos en los ojos violetas del otro… Tenía una enorme sorpresa en la cara y aún si era inconsciente, las rosas y las lilas se acercaban a los jazmines, tratando de abrazar un poco aquel sentimiento tan asfixiante. —Wei Ying—

—Gege rico…— Una voz aniñada los sacaba de aquél asfixiante encuentro, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño se tapaba la nariz sintiendo la tensión del ambiente reflejándolo con sus pasos pequeños. —A-Ying DieDie ¿Conoces al Gege rico? — El pequeño llegó al lado de su padre, quien estaba aún tenso pero no agresivo —¿Por qué lloras A-Die?

—N-No es nada rabanito—

—Gege rico, me ibas a ayudar a que no llorara más mi DieDie, y lo haz hecho llorar— El pequeño corrió al de ojos dorados y le daba pequeños golpes en sus piernas. Wei WuXian reaccionó tarde y tuvo que acercarse al otro para tomar al cachorro en sus brazos. —A-Die, el tiene mucho dinero y es muy bonito. ¿Puedes casarte con él para pasar más tiempo conmigo? — El silencio era tan espero ante la confesión del menor, que ninguno de los mayores realmente supo que responder…

—Por favor, conoces la salida. — Apenas iba a dar media vuelta con el cachorro cuando este agarraba al doctor. —A-Yuan—

—¿El Gege vino a verme? — Quería vomitar y gritar. Sin querer apretó un poco al menor quien molesto, se jaló a brazos del cardiólogo que no tuvo más remedio que sostenerlo o el Omega terminaría lastimándole. —¿Nos cuidaste en el hospital a A-Die y a mí?

—Mmn

—A-Die, el Gege rico me pidió conocerte y yo se lo prometí… Tú me haz dicho que no debo ser grosero y te estás portando mal

—Vaya, parece que el médico va más allá de su trabajo—

—Así como los pacientes parecen no seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones

—Lan WangJi— El Omega iba a darle un buen golpe de nuevo cuando su cachorro infló los mofletes y le miraba de verdad molesto —A-Yuan, ven acá.

—¿Porqué estás siendo grosero A-Die con mi Gege?

—Le estás rompiendo el corazón a A-Ning Gege ¿sabes?

—A-Ning Gege me deja jugar con el Gege rico cuando trabaja… Él no se enoja como tú lo haces

—Pero tu eres mi cachorro y debes obedecer cuando A-Die te da una orden— Lan WangJi veía como el otro hablaba con ese cachorro y haciendo gestos con las manos, definitivamente notó que tenía cientos de tatuajes en los brazos y ahora en el cuello visible… No era la pálida piel de antaño. —Suelta al doctor Lan, que debe tener trabajo que hacer— Iba a tomar al menor, pero el de ojos dorados le miraba inquisitivo y retrocedía un paso.

—Como mis pacientes debo asegurarme estén bien.

—No soy tu paciente.

—Desde que ingresaste esta tarde lo eres… O vuelves al hospital conmigo o Servicios Sociales vendrá a revisar a A-Yuan.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba: El par de ojos carmesí mirándolo como si fuera un depredador a nada de arrebatarle a su cachorro.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No creo en la necesidad. Toma un par de mudas de ropa y saldremos de vuelta al hospital para que termines tu medicamento correspondiente y estés en observación durante 24 horas.

—Estás idiota.

—A-Die.

—Perdona rabanito… Pero este Gege cree que todos tenemos tanto dinero fácil.

—Wei Ying.

—No puedo dejar de trabajar durante dos días. Gracias, estoy bien. Mañana me marcho de la ciudad y tengo cosas que arreglar.

—¿Puedes ir a tu habitación unos minutos A-Yuan? Gege quiere hablar con tu A-Die sobre tus medicinas.

—Si me prometes despedirte de mí antes de irte, A-Yuan se va a su cama.

—A-Yuan— Wei WuXian no quería eso, pero ahí estaba su cachorro encariñándose con esa bestia.

—Lo prometo. — El pequeño simplemente dejó una sonrisa frente al doctor y se fue ignorando a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿De quién es A-Yuan? .

—No tengo por qué contestarte nada.

—Me lo debes.

—No debo, pero de hablarte Lan WangJi.

—Como tu destinado, merezco saber de quién es.

—Te lo dije antes y ahora lo repito: **_No me debes nada… No te debo nada…_**

**_—_**. . .— Lan WangJi entendía que se merecía ese trato… Pero se perdía ante cada dibujo que se asomaba en la piel del otro porque entre ellos, encontró una nube. Más precisamente: el escudo de Gusu Lan.

—Sigues mirándome con repulsión.

—No lo—

—Cállate… Nunca dejarás de pensar que fue mi culpa todo y no creo nada de tus mentiras y peroratas. 

—Wei Ying.

—Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien. No sé cómo obtuviste mi dirección pero me mudaré y si, mañana me voy de la ciudad.

—No te irás.

—Dame un motivo para quedarme sin usar a Servicios Sociales…

—… Porque eres mi Omega.

—Púdrete Lan WangJi.

—¿Quién es el otro padre de A-Yuan?

—No te lo voy a decir, porque al final igual que con todo… Nunca me creerás nada.

—… Mañana pasaré por A-Yuan para una revisión en el hospital y por ti para lo mismo.

—Serás idiota para creer me quedaré aquí.

—Si los guardias que estarán vigilando tu casa me informan que tratas de irte, llamaré inmediatamente a la Sra. Jin y a servicios sociales.

—Maldito bastardo— Wei WuXian de verdad reventaría a golpes a ese Alfa… —Lárgate de mi casa. No quiero verte. Despídete de MI cachorro y lárgate.

Lan WangJi hizo lo que el otro le pidió… Pero al salir, vio como el otro le miraba desde su sala con una botella de licor en mano mientras le apuntaba la salida.

—Nos vemos mañana Wei Ying—

—Ojalá me muera—

Y eso fue lo que Lan WangJi necesitó para salir de esa casa. Eso fue lo que Wei WuXian necesito para tomarse esa botella…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeciendo mucho que otro artista me ha dejado a futuro usar su arte, por favor, vayan y sigan a @pakhnokh, quien me inspiró a cambiar una parte de esta historia con un arte suyo.


	3. Sombras del Pasado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Solo Después de Tí  
By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
[Artista en Twitter quien nos permite usar su arte: @eledsart ]  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sombras del Pasado.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
**

—¿Podemos vivir contigo Gege rico? — Ese era A-Yuan encima de la camilla de chequeo médico dentro del despacho de Lan WangJi.

—A-Yuan, basta— Wei WuXian estaba más que incomodo con aquello.

La noche anterior fue un desastre... 

Sí, al menos intentó salir sin nada y con A-Yuan solo en brazos en dos ocasiones, pero se dio cuenta de que Lan WangJi no le había mentido cuando dijo haber contratado seguridad privada solo para vigilarlo hasta que él llegase al día siguiente. 

Fue insoportable tener que subir al mismo auto y compartir el mismo aire, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a las feromonas tan dominantes y tan atrayentes del Lan... 

Pero más difícil fue cuando su mismo cachorro se había empeñado en sentarse en el asiento de copiloto y simplemente había decidido que lo mejor era no pelear con él y resignarse a aquello.

—. . .— Lan WangJi se había quedado en silencio sin responder al niño, lo cual se convirtió en un amplificador de histeria para Wei WuXian, quien pareciera no poder ver la linda escena de su cachorro encariñado de ese hombre que tanto se empeñaba en decir detestaba... Pero que olía tan bien.   
**"Son náuseas".** Eso era lo que no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente cada que veía como el pequeño le ponía sus manos encima de las del mayor cuando cambiaba de velocidad en todo el trayecto hasta llegar al hospital. —¿Quisieras visitar mi casa? — Lan WangJi estaba revisando los pulmones del menor y su ritmo cardiaco, mientras que le extendía su conejito de felpa... De verdad se sentía en la necesidad de tener a ese pequeño bien cuidado.

—¡Si! ¡Gege rico dijo que tenía conejitos! — Y eso había sido un golpe bajo para un susceptible y emocional Wei WuXian que se había coloreado en el rostro. ¿Como osaba siquiera decirle eso al cachorro?

—Mnh... Uno se llama Wang, y es de color blanco y el otro se llama Xian y es negro. Tengo más conejos, pero esos dos están siempre dentro de la casa— Satisfecho de que el pequeño estuviera con signos normales y no tuviera bajas debido a haber salido del hospital tan noche y con frío, le puso una manta de nuevo y le extendía una tableta que antes ya había usado con el.

—¡A-Die! ¡Quiero ir a la casa del Gege rico! — El pequeño estaba encantado con las imágenes que el mayor le mostraba de su aparato móvil y más al notar que había muchos conejos y un espacioso jardín.

—A-Yuan, cariño eso...— Wei WuXian no sabía cómo enfrentar el hecho de romper el corazón de su bebé, pero antes de que respondiera, la piel del Omega se erizó. Olfateaba feromonas, que aunque sutiles eran muy dulces y a leguas se denotaban eran de un Omega de clase alta.

—¡Gege Lindo! — A-Yuan gritó sin más al ver entrar a Xiao XingChen, quien lo hacía con algunos cafés y un poco de leche de fresa para el cachorro en un par de bandejas en mano y su abrigo mal tomado en su antebrazo.

—Hola pequeño cachorro. ¿Es ese el conejito que te regaló el Dr. Lan? — A-Yuan asentía feliz mientras recibía la dulce y humeante taza de leche. —Me alegro mucho... Eres buen niño A-Yuan.

Tan dulce y cálido, como un Omega de cuna... El mismo que Wei WuXian en serio veía la diferencia entre él y ese refinado y apuesto hombre de ojos grisáceos. 

**Cómo el que él llegó a ser una vez...**

Comparaba la suave piel que se denotaba de sus manos con las suyas ya curtidas del trabajo. 

Su lacio y oscuro cabello color grafito, con un moño solo para que no le tapase el rostro; contra su rebelde y quebrado cabello azabache. El mismo cabello que acentuado de unas finas (y sin duda caras) gafas de diseñador así como también se veía la delicada y esbelta figura que tenía, comparada a la propia con más musculatura. 

Largas piernas, que se veían aún más infinitas con ese pantalón color grisáceo claro de tela pesada, y una camisa de seda color hueso que le hacían ver vaporoso y elegante. 

Sus feromonas con olor a anís y un suave amaderado de chypre. Joder y como sonreía y hacía sonreír a su cachorro... Sin duda debía ser...

—Buenos días Dr. Lan y Señor...— El otro le miraba curioso, aunque a ojos del preocupado y sin duda herido ego del Omega Wei WuXian, eran a su parecer ojos llenos de burla y menosprecio.

—Buenos días DaoZhang, no debías de molestarte— Lan WangJi le había quitado de las manos la charola de ese establecimiento que Wei WuXian sabía era su favorito, así como se daba cuenta intervenía en la pregunta hecha por el otro. Observó casi en cámara lenta como sus manos se habían rozado al hacer esto... —Este joven es Wei WuXian padre de A-Yuan. Finalmente puedes conocerlo.

—¿En serio? — Sabía que no lo había dicho con malicia, pero su Omega pensaba distinto —Se nota eres su padre. A-Yuan es tan lindo y al verte uno comprende — No debía ser así, pero aunque sabía lo estaba halagando, el venir palabras de ese tipo de un Omega tan refinado en ropa de diseñador y él en unos jeans de segunda mano y una camiseta que muy posiblemente ya tenía un año, era una burla a su persona.

—Gege Lindo, ¿Verdad que A-Die es muy bonito? — A-Yuan halaba del caro pantalón del otro, haciendo que Wei WuXian quisiera no tocase por temor a que se enfadase o dañara la prenda y tuviera en primera, que pagar una tintorería o, en su defecto que Lan WangJi...

—Por supuesto. ¿Si no a quién te parecerías cariño? — El Omega alzaba con suavidad al cachorro, dejando a los otros dos un poco desplazados pero con espacio para hablar.

—Xiao XingChen, es mi asistente personal. —Sintió una punzada pero, no podía interpretar sobre que era realmente.

—No te pedí explicaciones — Quizá él no, pero sabía que su aroma se había expresado y quizá el otro lo notó... —¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? No quisiera que algo se malinterpretara aquí.

—. . . — Lan WangJi miraba fijamente al otro que se debatía en si tomar uno de los cafés o no, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Tienes razón, no necesitas responderme. Se nota a kilómetros que es un Omega de cuna noble de esos que tu tío aprobaría sin dudar.— No lo decía porque le molestara que saliera con él. Claro que no.

—Perdone la intromisión. — Una voz ajena se metió en la oficina, haciendo que A-Yuan se quedase quieto mientas DaoZhang le cubría con una manta encima de su regazo. —DaoZhang, Director Lan... Joven Wei— Su voz sonaba seria y quizá incluso nada feliz.

—¿Debo conocerlo? — No quería sonar incómodo, pero el fino Omega ahora se veía con su cachorro en brazos mientras le daba algunos bocadillos, y entraba un Alfa imponentemente alto, con ojos y cabello carbón, pero de piel algo más apiñonada que la suya. Oliendo a cedro y jazmín, dejando un poco de pimienta roja en su paso.

—ZiChen, mi abogado. — Wei WuXian había girado a Lan WangJi como si lo estuviera traicionando. Aunque en realidad estaba enojado porque Lan WangJi en serio estaba respondiendo a todo —No viene por lo de ayer... Viene por otras cosas que debo atender.

—Aunque yo también quisiera saber la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo el joven Wei. — ZiChen se veía serio y ajeno, pero veía como de reojo el que vestía de seda lo miraba con duda.

—No salimos. A los dos es la misma respuesta.

—. . . — Wei WuXian no entendía el asunto, pero solo cuando el de blanco dejó al cachorro viendo una tableta y con algunos mas peluches, notó se paró frente a sí, poniendo una distancia entre Wei WuXian y Song Lan.

—No sabía que vendrías ZiChen...— Aquello lo decía mientras pasaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, y sutilmente le quitaba una pelusa del impoluto traje negro al otro —De haberlo sabido hubiera comprado un café para ti también.

—. . . — Y Ahora Lan WangJi quería que ese par saliera y volviera a dejarlos solos.

—Lamento haber irrumpido sin más DaoZhang, pero el Director Lan me pidió algunos papeles para la nueva zona del hospital y es necesario los revise antes de firmar. — Haciendo y diciendo, le pasaba a Lan WangJi unos sobres de manila con papeles que inmediatamente comenzó a leer, no sin antes poner en manos de Wei WuXian uno de los cafés.

—Ninguna molestia. Por mi error acepta tomar mi café por favor — Wei WuXian entonces lo notó. Ese Omega se puso entre ellos dos, soltando leves feromonas en donde le había sacudido la pelusa y posteriormente dándole su café, perfumando suave pero determinado. El mensaje era claro: ese Omega estaba pretendiendo marcar territorio cuando se supone debía ser al revés. —Director, le pediré a Song Lan que me acompañe a la cafetería. A-Yuan no tardará en tomar una siesta con la leche así que pueden hablar tranquilos. Pediré no les molesten.

—Permiso Director. Llámeme cuando haya terminado. Permiso Joven Wei— El de negro entonces era encaminado por la blanca figura del otro, quien había tomado su antebrazo, pero se notaba se apretaba de vez en vez al otro. Aquello fue tan incómodo como íntimo que el de negro solo podía dar un sorbo al café.

—Ellos dos se gustan. Pero ninguno quiere dar el primer paso.— Lan WangJi seguía metido en las últimas hojas que le llevó el otro, notando Wei WuXian que su cachorro estaba dormido y abrazado a su peluche. —Ahora si, que estás más calmado y comprobaste que no salgo con nadie...

—No me interesa saber si sales con alguien o no... — Oh pero claro que no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo en ese estado. Su Omega interno lloraría y berrearía por aquello pero NO. El no se iba a meter en la vida de Lan WangJi y este tampoco en la suya.

—No lo pareció cuando DaoZhang entró. — Wei WuXian se tensó —Siempre fuiste malo para esconder tus feromonas cuando te incomodas... Pero el punto aquí ¿Me dirás quién es el otro padre de A-Yuan o debemos recurrir a otras instancias? — Y de esa manera, Wei WuXian se preguntaba como Lan WangJi podía pasar de ser un tío encantador a un idiota pedante.

—¿Me estás en serio amenazando con eso? — Wei WuXian lo miraba enojado, pero con miedo. —No te debo nada, entiéndelo. No somos nada. Ni yo ni A-Yuan y aunque te puedo pensar en agradecer la atención brindada, te prometo no volver a pisar este hospital de nuevo y, por favor no molestes a los hermanos Wen.

—¿De qué trabajas?

—¿Si quiera me escuchas...? Olvídalo. No te incumbe.

—A-Yuan menciona que no pasas mucho tiempo con él a veces... Me preocupa no solo su salud, también la tuya.— ¿Porqué debía decirle eso con aquellos ojos dorados tan penetrantes? Estúpido y mil veces más, estúpido Lan WangJi.

—¿En serio quieres que te crea eso...?

—Aunque no me creas Wei Ying, he estado buscándote durante cinco años sin dar contigo en ningún lado...— Wei WuXian se calló en cuanto el aroma de Lan WangJi se agrió —Tú crees que me entiendes, pero realmente también perdiste mucho de mí en su momento... Sí, me conoces pero no sabes todo lo que he crecido y cambiado y no me refiero a mi poder adquisitivo. Puedo ser un idiota a tus ojos, pero también debes darme una oportunidad.

—No fuiste tú al que dejaron tirado a su suerte antes de un incendio y... No importa eso ya. No sé porqué me buscas pero...

—¿Debo repetir que te amo?

—Cállate. — Su corazón se sentía desfallecer cuando escuchaba aquello —No digas cosas que jamás supiste sostener.

—Tu decides solo no creerme, pero es la verdad.— Lan WangJi dejaba sus papeles, siento lo suficientemente cauto para no despertar a A-Yuan. Wei WuXian había dejado el café a un lado para no derramarlo en caso de que tuviera que defenderse de ese Alfa... Pero Lan WangJi solo se había sentado en la parte frontal de su escritorio, quedando justo al lado del otro —Soy un Alfa que fue abandonado por su Omega... Y su destinado— Los orbes dorados se clavaban en los violetas, pero no podía flaquear.

—Y yo fui un Omega usado por su destinado... Y fui... Por Dios no sé porque hablamos de algo que sabes y aún así me dejaste solo. —Sí, seguía muy enojado con Lan WangJi pero... No podía solo seguir tratándolo mal.

—¡Cuando vas a entender que no me fui! — Solo alzó un poco la voz, y Wei WuXian sintió ver algo que en su vida pensó.

No fue un grito, pero... Lan WangJi se veía frustrado enormemente ante su afirmación. Wei WuXian por su parte se había sentado en la silla frente a él, como el instinto de un Omega le pedía obedecer. Por eso era tan peligroso ese hombre para él. Por eso no podía estar junto a él. Porque sin una voz de Alfa, aún así obedecería cada uno de los mandatos de Lan WangJi... 

El perfecto Han Guang Jun... El apuesto LanZhan. El doctor por su lado, veía como el Omega se veía delgado, cansado...

No era ni de cerca de aquél hermoso Omega de la casa de los Jiang que tanto enorgullecía al patriarca de la misma. Era solo una sombra de toda su grandeza del ayer. Sus manos se veían maltratadas, su piel era opaca a pesar del brillante tono algo bronceado que tenía. Su cabello envidiado por tantos, ahora si acaso tenía solo un poco de su brillo, y era mucho mas corto de lo que alguna vez lo usó...

 **De verdad necesitaba ayuda** , pero no la aceptaría por las buenas. 

**Así era Wei Ying... _Su Wei Ying._**

—¿De verdad es que aún tienes todos nuestros recuerdos...?— Wei WuXian se sentía cansado y era más anímicamente que otra cosa, pero... Ver a un Lan WangJi tan destrozado, y solo con verle los ojos. Era demasiado.

—¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ti sin perderme de nuevo...? Sin perder lo poco que me queda— El Alfa olía a jazmines y orquídeas llenas de lluvia. Era tan pesado y tan triste. Wei WuXian jamás habría permitido eso pero las cosas que habían entre ellos y un horrible pasado... 

—Solo... No te acerques Lan WangJi.— Vió en los orbes de oro el caos y el dolor acumularse, e incluso podría jurar que escuchó algo romperse. Y no supo si fue en él o en el otro.

Era un mentiroso de primera. Era un maldito porque sabía que Lan WangJi tenía razón: 

Se fue sin esperar explicaciones. Se fue después de todo el caos. 

Huyó lejos de quien amaba y era su destinado por enojo, vergüenza y despecho. 

No le permitió saber a nadie su paradero hasta al menos dos años después, y lo mismo para ver a su cachorro... Y solamente a su hermana. No tenía cara para ver al tío Jiang... Mucho menos a Madame Yu y a JiangCheng que tal vez lo daban por muerto.

Arruinó todo lo que tenía pero, no fue solo su culpa.

Lan WangJi... **Todo fue por él y solamente para él.** No podía tampoco juzgarse por amarlo así.

Caminó hasta el sofá, donde tomó al pequeño en su manta mientras tomaba al conejo que ahora sabía era un regalo. Le dolía tanto saber que los recuerdos seguían impregnados en su corazón... ¿Cómo podría olvidar su primer y único amor? Estúpido Lan WangJi y estúpida la vida que le había tocado. Tomó su mochila y las demás cosas del pequeño. Su nariz se estaba llenando a cada segundo del aroma de Lan WangJi, y lo peor es que el Alfa ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que hacía eso. Siempre fue inconsciente de que Wei Ying podía saber como se sentía por su aroma... Y ese par de orbes dorados que tanto transmitían. Lan WangJi...

**El tan perfecto y callado Lan WangJi... _Su Lan Zhan._**

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar. 

No podía estar más con él. Por el bien de todos... 

Aguantó un enorme sollozo que quería salir y con su mayor uso de fuerza giró a ver al otro.

**No debió hacerlo.**

Lan Zhan lo veía por primera vez con un rostro completamente roto. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos aún cristalizados por lo que debieron ser lágrimas retenidas. el ver como se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza al grado de hacerse sangrar... No debía ver como apretaba sus puños hasta poner sus nudillos en blanco y el como se veía tan impotente aún siendo él mas alto e imponente. 

—¿P-Por que no quieres volver conmigo?— ¿Porqué debió preguntarle...? 

—LanZhan...— Fue consciente de su error. Ambos conectaron sus miradas. El amatista se conecto al dorado y fue como si ese instante fuera mas que suficiente para reencontrar todo lo que antes les unió. Era tan obvio ver dónde había comenzado todo y parecieran esforzarse en buscarlo en otras partes... Wei WuXian no fue capaz de quedarse sin evitar querer tirarse a los brazos del otro y solo corrió. Nuevamente lo haría.

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le fueron posibles. Xiao XingChen y Song Lan le vieron salir de la oficina y aunque sabe que lo llamaron no se detuvo. Ya estaba llorando. 

Corrió a las escaleras de servicio pero un ascensor se abría. Entró sin pensarlo y presionó el botón correspondiente a la planta baja. A-Yuan se había despertado pero al sentir que estaba en brazos de su madre, decidió permanecer tranquilo y el sueño le volvió. Ajeno a que su A-Die estaba roto y lloraba como jamás pensó hacerlo. 

¿Porqué LanZhan se veía así? ¿Desde cuándo ese Alfa tan inexpresivo e insensible era tan abierto...? Se limpió lo mejor que pudo el rostro y se limitó a salir del hospital. Debía planear su nueva vida sin volver al departamento. No podía pedirle ayuda a los Wen ni tampoco a su hermana. Estaba solo después de toparse con ese hombre que le tenía en sus manos... 

Y porque él deseaba permanecer ahí.

Con recuerdos de ese pasado que tanto extrañaba pero con el dolor del mismo...

Con sombras que le seguirían hasta su último aliento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> ¡¡¡Conejitos!!! Espero esten muy bien. La verdad ya no tengo cara mas que agradecer a los que siguen aquí y recomiendan las historias.
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo de hoy? ¿Esperaban esto? Se que vamos algo lento, pero ya le vamos a dar segunda marcha. ¿Alguien tiene recomendaciones? ¿Teorías locas? ¿Alguien que me quiera cortar la cabeza por demorar?
> 
> Espero mucho que les guste esta historia que la verdad siento ha recibido mucho apoyo junto con la de LanZhan sirenito :3 
> 
> Esperando retomar en esta semana mis actualizaciones. 
> 
> Los quiero y recuerden seguirme en AO3. ¡¡¡Nos leemos conejitos!!!
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí vengo con otro proyecto.  
> Espero sea de su agrado y nos acompañen hasta el final.


End file.
